Postcards
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Bolin returns to Opal after a big misunderstanding. Will she be able to forgive him? Written for Probending Circuit Season 2 Round 1.


**Postcards**

 **A/N: Written for Pro bending circuit season 2 round 1. Prompts: Write about someone returning to their lover after a misunderstanding and Postcard.**

 **Position: Earthbender**

 **Team: Fire Ferrets**

 **Word count: 1 201**

 **Happy holidays to anyone whose holidays are starting today, like for me.**

* * *

Postcards. Evrey week she gets one from him. They come from everywhere, from all around the world. The last one, which she holds now in her hand is from Ba Sing Sei. It says:

 _Dear Opal,_

 _How are you? I hope that you are well. I'm fine, travelling through th world with the rest of the fire ferrets is real fun._

 _But of course it would be more fun together with you. I really miss you. Our last meeting have gone_

 _like that. I hope you can forgive me and that you miss me too. Please write back, I would look forward to hear an reply from you._

 _In love your lover,_

 _Bolin_

She sighed desperatly while reading the postcard. She had tried writing back, she really did, but it was hard for her writing to him, after all that had happened between them. 'I should have belived him when he said that everything was just a misunderstanding. I should have belived him that he doesn't have anything to do with that stupid bitch.' Closing her eyes she thought back to what had happenned a few months ago.

 _It was a few days before the departure of the fire ferrets. After the whole Kuvira thing, Raiko decided to reopen the Probending arena. The original Fire Ferrets had to play too of course. And as expected they won the season and so they got to tour all atound the world to play fights in other famous probending arenas._

 _Opal had everything packed to come with them, now she was searching for her boyfriend to spent the night with. Suddenly when she rounded the corner she saw something that made her heart break. Another girl was kissing her boyfriend with real passion. She stared at them with both sadness and anger. That damn bitch what was her name again? Jasmin or something? How could she just kiss her boyfriend like that?! Why did she want to get every boy in town._

 _"B..Bolin h..how could you." she said shocked. Bolin quickly shoved Jasmin off of him. "Opal it's not what it looks like! She just..." But Opal didn' t listen, with tears in her eyes she stormed out of the room. "Oh great look what you did. You tricked me! I thought you just wanted to talk to me!" shouted Bolin at Jasmin. The girl just smirked: " But you enjoyed it, right?" "Ughhh just go!" shouted Bolin angrily her and ran fists clenched after Opal._

 _They had a long argument after that. They both shouted as Bolin tried to explain that Jasmin tricked him. Of course Opal didn't belive him and so she quit the tour with the fire ferrets. So Mako, Bolin, Korra and Kiara the new airbending member of the fire ferrets went on their tour without her._

'Why did I shout at him that way? I should have belived him. But the way I acted, he probably has a new girlfriend now.' she thought sadly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the train rail to Republic city:**

" Are you really sure that you want to this, bro? I mean Opal could have a new boyfriend already by the time we get back." said Mako to his younger brother, who was looking absentmindedly out of the window . "I thought about this too, but still I have to get back to her. I have to apologize to her in person. I can't continue on with just sending her postcards. We make up that way." replied Bolin back.

Just then Kiara came running in from another train compartment of the Fire Ferret's private train. "We will arrive in Republic City in about thirty minutes." she told the two brothers. Kiara had brown hair, just like Jinora, which was tied up in a ponytail and grey eyes. She was only ninteen years old, so she was a bit younger than the rest of the team, but she was just as tough as them. She, just like the airbenders of the other teams, was of the many new rules that where added at the begining of the new Probending season, which stated that every team had to has to have water-, earth-, fire- and airbender.

"Hey what's wrong, Bolin?", she asked, noticing the sad and absentminded look on her earthbending comrades face. "Is it because of your girlfriend, Opal?" Bolin nodded silently. "Don't worry I'm sure it will be alright, she will forgive you." Kiara tried to cheer him up. "You really think so?" Bolin asked looking at her. "Sure, you sent her so many postcards, which is really sweet of you, she just has to forgive you." she replied, smiling happily. "Thank you." he said giving her one of his infamous bear hugs. "If you're searching for me I'm getting dressed to meet Opal when we get home" he shouted to his two teammates, while out of the train compartment.

* * *

Back in Republic City Opal was really bored. She was reading a book, which she had read several times already. It was really boring in this city when all her where away. Not only Team Avatar, but also the Air family where away on some vacation together with Kai. Tenzin was always sending in request for the airbenders to handle, but none of those sounded very interesting or fitting for her. She sighed. If no one was there to hang out, with she could also go training in the gym of the arena. Being the girlfriend of one of the Pro bending players brought many positive things for example being able to train in the arena's gym. But there were also many disadvantages, for example all the overexcited crazy girlfriend that were after her boyfriend.

This brought her to her fight with her boyfriend again. Why couldn't she just let it go? 'Maybe I should take a mission. At least it would distract me from thinking about this subject all the time.' she thought aiming to hit a target. Much to her frustration she missed it.

Sudenly she heard a voice behind her: "Come on you can do better than that." Slowly she turned around and there he stood. Bolin. Her Bolin. "Look Opal I know it could be that you are still mad at me it could be that you have forgiven me or it could be that you could have replaced me with another better looking guy, but what I really want you to know is that I truly am sorry and I accept if you can't forgive me. Just know I'm sorry." he said to her.

As soon as he finished talking she flung herself in his arms. "Of course I forgive you." she cried out. "Because, I love you." she added in a whisper, before kissing him long and passionatly. When they broke their kiss he wispered back: "I love you too."


End file.
